brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä
KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä (Simo's Quest) is a action adventure brickfilm by HOViNET team. It follows Simo Bellmount on a quest to find a talisman that will allow him to defeat Lord Trakula for the second time.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fgI5puhFy4 KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä on YouTube] It is the sequel to KastleVania and it was followed by KastleVania 3: Lordi Trakulan Kosto, both of which are also from 2003. In a poll, KastleVania 2: Simon Tehtävä was voted as the best Finnish brickfilm from the year 2003.Finnish LEGO Wikia LEGO animation page Plot Two years have passed since Simo Bellmount defeated Lord Trakula, and Simo is now back on his farm. A man arrives to ask for help as KastleVania's troops have captured his son, and Simo agrees to go help. Simo fights enemies on the way and acquires a sword made by Fisgars. He frees the son and is given a map to go find Fayring the wizard who knows how to defeat Trakula, confirming Simo's suspicion that Trakula has returned. Simo takes a boat down the coast and when he lands, he finds Ville the knight. The two of them find the wizard and are instructed to find the talisman of anti-magic that will make them immune to spells, if they wish to defeat Trakula. The three of them all embark on a journey to defeat Trakula. They camp at night and plan to sneak into Trakula's castle to steal the talisman before they hear people approaching and hide. Trakula's troops arrive and notice the campsite, putting them on alert. Ville the knight calls in reinforcements to help battle the troops, and the next morning they all head for Trakula's castle. Many people die in a battle, and at night Simo and the wizard sneak over to the bodies to disguise themselves as Trakula's troops. They are let in to Trakula's castle. Once inside, Simo says he has captured the disguised wizard, and guards escort him to a cell. Before they can get out, Simo locks them all inside and takes off his disguise before continuing through the castle. He learns that Trakula is selling undead warriors and that general Yosaita is currently trading with him. In Trakula's tower, Yosaita is shown a skeleton warrior demonstration and orders 60 of them to strengthen his army at DragonValley. Simo reaches the inner quarters of the castle and finds a switch to reveal a hidden door. He ascends the staircase of Trakula's tower and finds the talisman of anti-magic on a step. He battles Trakula who soon vanishes, and Simo declares his work to be done before returning home. In Trakula's tower the next morning, Trakula pops his head out of a barrel, vowing for revenge. Cast *Janne Kortelainen as Narrator, Simo Bellmount, Lordi Trakula *Matti Kortelainen as Jaakko Saarioinen, Saarioisen's son, Ville the knight *Mikko Kortelainen as Jesse Bellmount, Bandit, Prison guard, Welho Fayring, KastleVanian soldiers, Ville's friends, DragonValley knight Crew *Janne Kortelainen - Director, Set, Lighting, Animator, Camera, Editor *Matti Kortelainen - Assistant, Animator *Joonas Alitalo - General help *Mikko Kortelainen - Editor References Category:Brickfilms Category:2003 brickfilms Category:Finnish-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by HOViNET team Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms with director's cuts Category:Brickfilms filmed in Finland Category:Fantasy brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms